


Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Cabin Pressure, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arthur Shappey has skills, Comment Fic, Crack, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Nick Fury has no idea, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury is looking for people with unique skills, but perhaps not quite as unique as MJN Flight Attendant Arthur Shappey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal August 19, 2012_

"Arthur Shappey? I'm here to-"

"WOW! You've got an eye-patch! Are you a pirate? Brilliant!"

"...No. I'm Director Fury, I'm here to talk to you about joining the Aven-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have asked though, does it hurt?

"What?"

"Your eye. The one with the patch."

"It's fine."

"Oh good! Because I had to wear a patch once when I stuck one of those have-an-arrow peppers in my eye, and it really really hurt, not like an arrow, more like burning, but sometimes that happens when I'm making Surprising Rice-"

"Look, I'm here because of your unique abilities-"

"Ooo! Crazy golf?"

"What? No! Your aggressive cheerfulness field and-"

"Yes! Fields are quite cheerful! Airfields particularly! Well, not Douz, but that got more cheerful after the cricketers moved the fire truck."

"The who moved the what now?"

"Cricketers! Oh you probably don't know what cricket is because you're an American. It's sort of like, well there's a ball, and a bat, and a wicket, _not_ a cricket. Sounds the same but one doesn't jump unless the ball hits it. No crickets at all in cricket in fact so I don't know why it's called that really, but it's brilliant!"

"I- I wait- No. This is that other thing you do too, the distraction with spurious bullsh-"

"Did anyone ever tell you you look like that guy from that film?"

"What film?"

"It gave Skip nightmares for a month! He insisted on listening to all the passenger luggage to hear if it hissed."

"I still don't-"

"The one on the plane with the snakes?"

"What? No! I'm not him!"

"Oh, I know, because he has both his eyes and you don't. Ooo, crikey! I'm so sorry, that was very rude of me!"

"That's fine, I- What was I saying?"

"Well, you said something about directing a furry I think, but I don't know what's furry and needs directing. Ooo! Unless you're making a wildlife film! Is it about bears? I know a lot about bears! Well I did at least and I can again if I can find that book Mum got me for when we went to the place with all the wrong 'Q's!"

"What? No, I'm not making any movies about bears!"

"Well then, I don't know what you were talking about. You did say something else after about happy fields, but then we got talking about cricket and Skip's nightmares so I forgot to remember what I'd listened to."

"I- I think I should go now."

"Oh! Okay, bye! It has been myself's privilege today to enjoy meeting yourself."

"Yes, I- what? Never mind! Goodbye!"

\- - -  
(that's all)


End file.
